


Happier.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Drama, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, a lot of angst ??, angst with fluff, but fluff as well, part two is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: "Harry." Louis says slowly, his eyes reopening."That night I saw you, you looked as beautiful as the day I met you, and as gorgeous as the day I walked away from you." Louis bites his lower lip, his eyes glossing with water.OrMaybe breaking up wasn't the best idea in the world. Especially when you see them with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be so shit but I wanted too write something. 
> 
> This is based on the song Happier by Ed Sheeran bc fuck you Ed Sheeran, what even are feelings anymore!? I need a drink. 
> 
> Anyway any spelling errors are mine, I don't have a beta and this was written on my phone
> 
> Do enjoy!
> 
> I'll most likely write a part 2
> 
> Find me on tumblr ; larrydomain@tumblr.com

_"I saw the both of your smiles were twice as wide as ours, yeah you look happier."_

Cold was the night; raindrops falling heavily onto the ground, cursing too himself, Harry wishes he brought his umbrella with him. He wraps his arms around his body, tucking his fingers under his armpits as he shakes his hair out of his eyes. Thankful for the haircut he got two weeks ago, so his hair no longer falls past his shoulders, just curls around his ears.

A sigh leaves his lips as he takes a left turn, familiarised with this street he knows exactly where he's going now. He watches the small splashes that happens when his boots hit the rain puddles, and his head snaps up every time a car drives past.

When the rain becomes heavier, pouring down faster, he picks his pace up more. Continuing on down the street, avoiding deep puddles and walking too close to the road. A single light hanging from a street poll illuminates a small section of footpath, when Harry reaches the poll, he leans his left shoulder onto it and let's a heavy sigh out. Giving up on the rain, he lets it consume his body while he catches his breath. He has been walking for awhile.

He only has a peaceful minute to himself before there's a noise of laughter, his head snaps up towards the sounds and his breath catches in his throat.

Lit up by the flashing _Great Hypes_ bar sign, Harry sees the angelic figure, the figure he knows so well. His head has been thrown back in a laughing matter, his right arm intertwined with the strangers, while his left rest on his bicep. The stranger has an umbrella opened, sheltering them from the rain. Harry watches as the disappear into the bar, disbelief washed over his face.

 _One month_. He tells himself. _One month_.

He quickly follows the retreating bodies, but he doesn't need to travel too far. Underneath the Great Hypes sign is a big window that lets travellers look through, he stands too the left of it where he can see them perfect.

Louis looks as perfect as the day Harry first ever laid eyes on him, his skin looked like it was glowing, his hair was cut short and ruffled up a bit. Dressed in black jeans and a plain grey sweater, Harry's never seen someone so beautiful. The rain pours harder, thunder and lightning crack behind him, but his eyes never leave Louis profile. Watching the glimmer in his eyes as the person next to him talks, watches the crinkles by his mouth stretch as he smiles, then watches the way his eyes squeeze close, his nose scrunches up when the stranger says something that makes him laugh. He feels a dagger too his chest, when Louis laughs for a solid ten seconds, a genuine laugh.

_Why did he never laugh like that for me?_

Hurt washes over Harry's heart, but he keeps watching them. He sees the smile that still lingers on Louis lips, watches it widen when the stranger intertwines their fingers together and then he sees both of their smiles. He stands there and watches, takes on how their smiles were twice as wide as his and Louis had ever been.

He doesn't know if he's crying at this point in time, the rain will wash away the tears if he is. All he does know is that his heart is in pain, his head is hurting and Louis looks happier.

Forgotten in the wind of what he was out too get anyway, Harry let's his eyes linger a split second longer onto Louis and the stranger before he feels his heart drop to his stomach. Louis turns his head a fraction to the right and his eyes lock with Harry's. It's like time stands still for them both, and Harry sucks down everything that wanted to rise. He bites on his bottom lip, fakes a smile that Louis knows isn't real before he turns himself around, then walks away from the bar.

*-*

_Everything's reminding me of you, nothing but empty bottle and telling myself you're happier._

_6:05pm was when he left, 7:35pm was when he got home, 7:37pm was when he cracked open the first bottle._

_Current time, 8:02pm._

There's a photograph album opened in front of him, countless pictures glued in it of him and Louis. Pictures taken over a course of four years, Harry wanted to relive every memory that was printed in this album. He could only stand to look at it for three more seconds before he closes it, then pegs it at the wall. He hears the thunk, then takes a swig of the straight vodka clutched in his hand.

His legs are spread wide on the ground, his shirt and pants disappeared the second he walked in the house so all he's in are his briefs. His head flings back to smack the wall and he winces, his vision blurring for a second. Then he takes another gulp of his vodka.

This whole room reminds him of Louis, every little detail reminds him of Louis.

The dresser, third draw down held all of Louis clothes. The office chair covered in laundry used to be the chair Louis would swing himself around on for the hell of it. The small desk with a singular lamp was where Louis did most of his plays for the school. The body length portable mirror has Louis initials carved in on the back of it. The bed is where they spent every night the past four years in together.

_Everything has a trace of Louis._

He sips down some more from the bottle shaking his head, he's sobbing ugly now, snot mixed with tears trickle down his body, but he couldn't care less.

They've been broken up for a month now, and Louis has already found someone else to move on with. Found someone who makes him smile, makes him laugh a genuine laugh, someone who makes him glow. He found someone who makes him happier.

His heart cracks at that.

He never made Louis that happy.

Harry had loved that boy from the day he saw him walk into the school building. Had loved him from the moment they properly met in a bathroom, had continued to love him everyday after that. Harry put his heart and soul into everything he did for Louis, would do anything to make him smile and laugh, loved him with everything he had.

They were so good together, so good that Harry still refuses to acknowledge what went wrong with them. Refuses to admit that it was him who drove Louis to leave, that it was him who started every fight, that it was him who needed the help he blamed on Louis. Refuses to take claim of the mess he made.

Harry hurt him, he knows he did. He hurt Louis in a way no one should ever be hurt, he hurt the only thing that was good with his life, fucked over the one person who would've laid his guards down for him. Harry knows this, but fuck, he also knows that no one needs or loves Louis the way that Harry does.

He's reached close to the end of the bottle now, his throat burning with every swig he takes, but all he does is screw his face up before continuing to drink.

 _He's happier._ He tells himself. Happier. _He's not with you, he's happier Harry, let it go._

God, he wishes he bright another bottle of vodka.

*-*

_ "If he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I'll be waiting here for you." _

One week marking the day Harry saw Louis with someone else, he still hasn't gotten over it. It's etched into his brain, the laugh and smile Louis was supporting that night. The same laugh and smile he himself never received from Louis when they were together.

He's manoeuvred himself into the lounge room where he sits with his laptop on his thighs, the television playing a show for background noise and a small bottle of rum next to his hip. He's getting Facebook notifications from his friends, tagging him in their daily memes and some messaging him asking how he was going. The only one he ever answered was the lone message from his old high school friend Niall, telling him what happened when he saw Louis. All Niall did was tell him that one day he'll move on himself and feel the same way Louis is feeling now.

All it did was make him take a swig of his rum and continue scrolling down Facebook.

He doesn't know how much time he spends on Facebook, but it all goes out the window when he hears a knock on his front door. His left eyebrow raises before he shrugs to himself, closing his laptop lid and sculling down the rest of his rum.

"Woah." He mumbles to himself, shaking his head as the burn travels down his throat. "Goddamn."

There's another knock at the door and he rolls his eyes before he reaches the knob, twisting it once then pulling the door open.

Oh god how he wished he never opened the door.

Once again; the light illuminating Louis puts the angels too shame. His skin is still glowing the healthy glow of a week ago, his hair is still supporting the scruff look and his body is still small and curvy but fit. If he looks hard enough Harry knows he'll be able to see muscle outlines through his shirt, but his eyes never leave Louis porcelain blue ones.

"Let me in, please?" His voice is above a whisper, high and smooth.

Harry's knees feel weak at it.

He shuffles a bit to the left and lets Louis walk himself in, before shutting the door behind him. Harry counts too three in his head, takes a deep breath in and out before his mouth opens ready to speak.

"Don't speak." Louis cuts before Harry gets a syllable out. "Let me do this." He's avoiding eye contact.

"I saw you, when I was out on my date. I saw you outside Great Hypes bar." The word date stings Harry's heart, but he doesn't let it show. "Why were you out in the rain Harry? What were you doing?" He makes the questions out to seem like something not too answer, so Harry keeps his mouth closed.

"All I know is I can't get that image out of me head, I can't get the image of you soaking wet and forcing a smile towards me out. I can't get over the image of how hurt you were Harry. I just can't." Louis voice quivers, Harry wants to reach out but he feels frozen. "I'm moving on." He confidently says towards him, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more so then Harry.

"He treats me good Harry, he makes me laugh, makes me smile. Knows the exact things too say, knows when I'm sad and knows when enough is enough. He doesn't push my buttons, he's patient with me. We've been seeing each other for three weeks, he knows me so well already."

Each word is a stab to Harry's heart, but far god, he does deserve this.

"He makes me feel happier."

It was the one sentence that Harry never wanted too hear, Harry knows he was never that good enough for Louis. Knows he could never, ever make him as happy as he wanted.

"I knew you'd find someone else Louis, I knew you'd move on. I know you Louis, I know you so well." Harry finally speaks up, his voice cracking. "I only want the best for you Louis, I only want you too get the full love that you deserve, the full extent of happiness you deserve. You deserve this guy Louis, I know you do." His heart breaks even more, his hand itches for a drink. "But Louis, if he ever, ever breaks your heart. Just know, know that I will be here, I will still be here for you Louis, because I am still in love with you."

He watches as Louis closes his eyes tightly, breathing heavily through his noise.

_God he's so beautiful, my heart aches for you._

"Harry." Louis says slowly, his eyes reopening. "That night I saw you, you looked as beautiful as the day I met you, and as gorgeous as the day I walked away from you." Louis bites his lower lip, his eyes glossing with water.

"I haven't seen him since then, I can't Harry. You know why?" He asks, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"'Cause seeing you that night, seeing how broken you were, made me realise I was still in love with you. I know we never had the perfect relationship, we jumped in too fast, fell in love too quickly, but I wouldn't trade it for the riches of the world. Harry, we have so much to work on, but I love you, I know you love me too." He's moved closer and Harry doesn't remember being pressed up against the wall, but here he is, his heartbeat in his ears and he listens to Louis.

"I thought by finding someone else, I'd move on and forget you. It was working, it was, but I didn't prepare myself for when I'd see you again. I missed you terribly, I did the night we went south, I thought I masked it away, but seeing you again made the true colours shine. I miss you so much, I love you so much, I want you back." His small hands have moved to hold Harry's head, his thumbs are tracing Harry's jaw.

"I don't make you happy." Harry whispers, his own arms wrapping around Louis waist.

"Harry." Louis has a small smile hinting at his lips.

"You made me happier then anyone else ever has. He made me happier in the moment Harry, in the process of trying to move on, he made me happier and not depressed. In general, in fucking general, you made me the happiest. I know I never showed it that well, but fuck, you made me so, so happy." A stray tear slides down Louis cheek, and Harry's hands tighten on Louis waist.

"I love you." Harry whispers. "Please don't leave me again."

"We have a lot too work on, Harry, but I promise to never turn my back again, as long as you don't as well."

"I promise."

When lips meet in the middle, a spark is ignited in the hearts that were dull from the darkness covering them.

A spark of hope and happiness.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shit but I promised smut so here it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr ; Larrydomain@tumblr.com
> 
> Spelling errors are all mine, apologies for that!

__   
_"I know it will kill me when it's over,_   
_I don't want to think about it,_   
_I want you to love me now."_

 

Pain inflicts up Harry's spine when Louis body slowly pushes against him. His mouth opens in a small gasp, his back arching a tiny bit, finally registering that when Harry backed himself up into the wall he managed to get his lower spine aligned with the small hook in the wall. The hook used to hang a low picture his sister purchased for him, but after one too many incidents running into it, the picture finally broke and Harry had too say goodbye to it.

His hands on Louis hips tighten and he uses the strength that he has on the smaller boy, to push him off so he can rearrange them so his back is no longer being impaled by a hook. It's Louis turn to be pushed up against the wall, but no one seems to have a problem with it.

Fingers card through Harry's hair, while another hand has found its way too the hem of his shirt. Harry's own hands roam the body pinned too the wall, one hand travels underneath the fabric of the shirt while the other falls too Louis thigh, before hoisting it up and around his waist.

He knows he should stop this, end what's going on, properly talk things out. Just as soon as he goes too do that, Louis fingers tug strands of Harry's hair and his kisses have now trailed down to Harry's neck while his hips roll forward into the taller lad which causes Harry's knees to buckle and go weak.

"You taste like rum." Louis whispers against the skin of Harry's neck, watching the small goosebumps rise.

"I just finished off a small bottle before I opened the door." He whispers back, the hand under Louis shirt continues to softly stroke the soft skin there.

He hears Louis let a tiny sigh out at that, he knows Louis never supported his drinking habits - but right now wasn't the time nor place for this - so Harry does what he knows best and raises his hand up from Louis soft skin towards his nipple. His fingers gently tug at it, hearing Louis breath hitch while his body rocks from it. His hand sprawled on Louis thigh, starts to dig into the meaty flesh there when Louis heel hits the back of Harry's calf while he attempts to drag him in.

He tugs Louis nipple again, before he gently pinches and twist it - not too much to hurt, but enough to make Louis release a small moan - before he swaps over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Harry." His voice is bitting through the air, high and aroused while his hips keep rocking.

"Louis." Harry replies, equally as turned on.

"Take me to our bed, please." He bites at Harry's jaw, making Harry wince and pinch Louis nipple a bit harder.

His hand releases Louis nipple, slipping out from underneath his shirt before dropping to his other thigh. He hoists Louis up against the wall, letting the small man wrap his legs around his waist before he turns them around and makes off down the small hallway to his bedroom.

He doesn't even bother with kicking the door shut, just gets Louis on his bed before he's tugging his own shirt off over his, while Louis does the same. When they're both still in their jeans, Harry drops himself back down the bed and on top of Louis. He gets Louis legs around his hips once again, this time rocking his own hips down.

His mouth finds Louis again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Using too much tongue, not enough space to breathe. They both knew this wasn't such a better idea then the talk they were going to need to have. But the talk could wait.

Harry lets a moan ripple out when he rolls his hips just the right way and his bulge brushes against Louis equally as hard bulge.

"Please." Louis whispers beneath him and Harry nods.

He works fast with undoing Louis' and his own jeans. Getting both off, before getting their underwear off as well; chucking them somewhere in the room.

He takes a second to admire, to let it sink back in that Louis was back and in his bed. His eyes rank down Louis body, taking in the curve of his waist, the small pudge in his stomach that Harry loves so much. He takes in the sharpness of his collarbones, he spots a faded bruise on his left collarbone but chooses too ignore it. He knows Louis was with another, but now wasn't the time for this. His eyes finally drop to Louis cock, he wasn't big in length but made it up in thickness. His cock laid hard across his hip, an angry reddish purple colour, begging too be touched in anyway.

So Harry does just that.

He brings his left hand up to his mouth, spits in it before licking around his palm and then moving it down to cup Louis cock. His fist incloses around it, before he starts to slowly pump. Louis left hand comes to grab Harry's bicep, while he throws his head back and lets a moan out. He can feel the blunts of Louis nails digging into his bicep, but he doesn't care, he just keeps working his hand over Louis - drawing out every sound he could from him.

Louis knees draw up the more Harry's hand works over him, his thighs tense as his hips push up. Harry knows he's desperate for more then just a handjob, so he bites his lower lip his eyes fitting over to his night drawer. He gives Louis a few more pumps, before he lets his hand go and leans over Louis to open the draw. He sets the condom and lube on the stand before he falls back down onto Louis.

"I love you." They both whisper at the same time, causing them both to smile at one another.

Harry gives Louis one more kiss before his hands go to his hips, and slowly turns Louis over and manoeuvres him onto his knees; letting him rest his head into his arms while his lower back arches. Harry grabs the lube the same time he nudges Louis legs apart a bit farther, before leaning down and giving both of his arse cheeks a single peck - he's always had a weak spot for them.

He twists the lid off the lube before squirting some onto his hand, he fixes the cap back onto the lube placing it back down before he finally gets to what he wanted too do.

Harry brings the hand that doesn't have lube covered on it towards Louis lower back, letting his fingers spray out on his skin, feeling his spine as his fingers glid over the flesh. His lube covered hand comes towards Louis arse cheeks, and it doesn't take long before one of his fingers trace along the pluckered hole, before slowly easing itself in.

Louis moans softly underneath him, his breath hitcing the more Harry's finger slides into him. Harry lets it stay there for a brief moment, before he slowly inches it out then back in. He does it for a minute before a second finger has found its way into Louis. The hand on his lower back pushes down on him as he starts to slolwy scissor his fingers. Louis letting out tiny moans as he feels Harry's fingers start to stretch him open, and a loud noise rips through his vocal cords when a third finger is entered - causing Louis thighs to tense and his eyes to squeeze close tightly. His mouth falls open, silent noises escaping his mouth while Harry slowly but firmly penertrates Louis arse with his fingers.

Harry gives his fingers a couple more twists and stretches before he's slowly slipping them out, hearing a quetching noise when he removes his fingers makes his own cock twitch a tiny bit. He's always had a thing for under rated noises in the bedroom.

"Please." Is all Harry can hear Louis saying underneath him, so he waste no time in ripping open his condom packet, rolling it on and lubing himself up.

He uses his hands to spread Louis thighs before he brackets himself in behind Louis, then uses one hand to pull Louis left arse cheek to the side, then uses his other hand to grab his cock. Steadily lining it up with Louis entrance.

Louis spreads his arms out, his fingers clenching into the blanket and his face is burried into his pillow, bitting down hard on it.

He lets his teeth grip hard against the pillow, and his hips rock forward a bit when Harry starts to push in. His fingers tighten up on the blanket, curling around his knuckles as his toes curl up. When Harry's got himself fully in, Louis lets the pillow go from his teeth before he takes in a deep breath, feeling Harry's hands on his hips. Not moving, but waiting for Louis to be completely comfortable with it first.

No words get exchanged but Louis lets out a soft sigh, and Harry slowly pulls out before thrusting back in.

He starts himself off slowly, feeling Louis body tense and relax at each thrust and touch Harry gives him. Sees the way the smaller boys back arches the faster he picks his thrusts up, and he grunts to himself everytime Louis lets out a small whimper. Harry's left leg comes out, and he places it down on the matress to get a better leverage as he starts to pick his thrusts up faster. His finger nails dig into Louis hips, causing Louis to whine into the pillow before he gently lets go of Louis hip and brings it around to start pumping at the older lads cock.

Louis moans higher when he feels Harry's hand envelop his cock, and he almost screams when Harry angles his cock just right to hit his prostate.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Louis just gets out between the pillow, before another loud moan is ripped from his throat.

Harry takes that as his cue to move faster, so the hand on Louis cock starts to pump faster and Harry leans forward so his chest is aligned with Louis back as his hips rock faster. Louis tenses more underneath him, his hole clenching around Harry's cock and Harry is postive he wont last much longer as well. He twists his hands a couple of times, plants a kiss right in the middle of Louis back then moves his face towards Louis shoulder, where he bites him roughly hearing Louis let out a pitched moan.

He feels Louis body start to shudder, and soon Harry's hand becomes slick with Louis cum as he continues to pump him. Letting Louis ride out his orgasm, when Louis becomes too sensitive Harry releases his cock before leaning his body back up, once again gripping his hips again and fucking roughly into the smaller lads body.

Harry only lasts a minute longer before he's coming as well, moaning out Louis name as his hips start to stutter their rythem. Before he finally pushes in once last time and collapsing onto Louis back with a loud grunt.

Louis falls flat on the bed with Harry on top of him, but Harry only lays there for haalf a minute before he's gently pulling out and rolling off Louis. He descards the condom quickly, gets himself up and into his bathroom where he grabs a wash cloth and nicks back into his room.

He doesn't take too long in cleaning up Louis and himself before they both get under the cover, Louis automatically curling up into Harry's chest.

Harry goes to speak, gets as far as opening him mouth before Louis beats him too it.

"Don't." He says softly. "Please, we can talk about this later. Let's just live in the now Harry, please." His voice is above a small whisper.

"Okay." Harry agrees, his arms wrapping around Louis.

Tomorrows a brand new day, so it can wait, while Harry holds Louis closer and basks in the smell that he has long missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you at least enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END FICS SO I AM SORRY IF THIS WAS SHIT. 
> 
> I already know this fic was bad but oh welllll
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hahaha xx
> 
> I'll most likely write a part 2 which will be smut if you guys stick around haha


End file.
